Hannah’s Neighbours Lee Sisters
by JeniiBAR
Summary: Well this story focus on Sunny Lee's sister, Hannah Lee! Their relationship isn't very good, and are constantly fighting. Ever since Hannah came. Ramsay Street was turned upside down!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Hannah

**Hannah's Neighbours ~ Lee Sisters**

_Hey there everyone, well this is my very first Fan Fiction Story. I would really like to know what you think of it, even if it criticisms. I know there might be some grammar mistakes, if you could help spot them and tell me that would be great! I would really like to post another chapter for this, but I won't until I know that I'm doing ok! Please help me by giving me feedbacks. _

_Thanks, _

_JeniiBAR_

**I DO NOT OWN "NEIGHBOURS"! I only own this story's plot and the character Hannah Lee!**

**Chapter 1: Meet Hannah**

**~On Ramsay Street~**

Ringo and Zeke appeared at the corner of Ramsay Street. They have just come back from an afternoon jogged and were sweating and panting. They stopped in front number 28 to stretch their muscles.

"You're improving Zeke, usually you pass out at the lake," said Ringo. Zeke was breathing heavily so didn't reply. As they stretched in silent, a cab pulled up in the middle of the street. The back door swung open, and out stepped an Asian girl wearing a red v-shaped scarf, a white shirt with denim-shorts, black leathered boots, shades and earphones.

"Wow, who's that?" asked Ringo. Both Ringo and Zeke stopped stretching and were looking at Ramsay Street's new arrival. "She's hot!"

"Wait till I tell Donna you were checking out a girl," Zeke teased. Ringo gave him a friendly shove and both continue to watch the girl. The cab driver helped her with her luggage and drove away. The girl looked around the street, however missing Zeke and Ringo. She left her luggage where it was, and started walking backward admiring her surroundings. Without realising she was near the gutter, she turned around to walk forward but tripped and fell flat on her face. Ringo and Zeke tried to hold in their laughter, and went to help her up.

"아파!" Shouted the girl as she rubbed her sore knees, she dusted her palms and started to talk in Korean. [~In Korean~] "What rotten luck! Stupid delayed flight, stubborn taxi driver and now this. I shouldn't have come." As she dusted her arms and leg, Ringo came over and offered his hand. The girl grabbed it and pulled herself up. She nodded her head in thanks and looked around like she was looking for something.

"Um…are you lost? Do you need any help?" asked Zeke. The girl starred at him, and then looked behind her to check if he was talking to someone else.

[~In Korean~] "Is he talking to me? Ah…I don't understand what he's saying," she said. The girl just gave a friendly smile and walked back to her luggage.

"I don't think she speaks English," said Ringo.

"I wonder what language she speaks then. Sounded like Korean or Japanese," said Zeke. They both watched the girl as she pulled her luggage around the street, still searching for something.

[~In Korean~] "Why are they starring at me? Ah…I think I'm lost." She looked around, trying to find the house where the person she's visiting was living at. Then she had an idea and walked toward Ringo and Zeke. She took out a piece of paper and showed it to them.

"28 Ramsay Street Erinsborough Melbourne Australia." Zeke read the note. He then looked at Ringo. They both starred at the girl, who gave them both a puzzle look.

"Are you here to see Sunny Lee?" asked Ringo

Recognising the familiar Korean name, the girl nodded and said "그래, 난 써니의 친구입니다!" Both the guys exchanged a look. The girl stood there just as puzzled as they were.

**~Kennedy's House~**

Ringo walked in with the girl's suitcase, followed by Zeke and the girl. She started turning her head, looking at the place. Susan and Karl were in the kitchen making sandwiches when they noticed a new face.

"Who's this?" asked Susan.

"안녱하세요!" The girl gave a polite bow to Susan and Karl.

"Sunny's friend, I think," replied Zeke. "She doesn't speak English so we couldn't ask what sort of relationship she has with Sunny."

"So you don't know who she is or what her name is, but you brought her into the house?" asked Karl, he seem quite angry about this issue.

"Well, when we mention the name Sunny she reacted to it. So we're guessing that they know each other," Ringo explained. "I guess the only way to find out is to let her talk to Sunny." So Zeke went to call Sunny.

**~Meanwhile, At Harold's~**

Donna and Sunny were working on their English assignments, when Sunny's phone rang.

"Hey Zeke...What!...No, I haven't heard from anyone…No, I'll be home straight away." Sunny hung up the phone and started to pack her bag. Donna looked at her confused but started to pack up as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked when they walked out of Harold's.

"Zeke said one of my Korean friends came over, and is at home right now. Apparently she can't speak English so they don't know her name." she answered. "It's weird because none of my so-call friends kept contact with me after I came to Australia."

**~Kennedy's House~**

The mystery girl, who claims to be Sunny's friend, was walking around the living room looking at all the books and photos on the shelf. She walked by the window and saw Sunny coming from the corner of the street. She took of her V-shaped scarf and left it on the couch along with her shades and approached the others who were sitting at the dining table.

"터렛?" [Pronounced "to-ret", which sounds similar to toilet. Not an official Korean word] she asked. Understanding what she meant, Susan showed her to the toilet. Just as they disappeared behind the door, Sunny and Donna came in through the front door. Sunny looked around to see her mystery guest but only saw Ringo, Zeke and Karl was there.

"Where is this guest of mine?" she asked Zeke who came over to give me a hug. Anxious to find out who her guest was, she gentle brushed Zeke away.

"Bathroom," Zeke replied.

Sunny walked over to sit on the couch but notice the scarf and shades. She picked it up to inspect it closely. Her eyes widen with shocked. Anger was boiling inside of her as she looked at the items in her hand.

"Is this hers?" she asked suddenly. Frighten by the sudden outburst, Zeke and Ringo only nodded weakly at her. Sunny threw the items on the couch and stomped to the bathroom just when Susan exited. Everyone was surprise and confuse as to why Sunny was so angry. Then they heard banging and shouting coming from the bathroom.

"GET OUT HERE! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!

The door opened and Sunny was pulling the girl to the living room. Everyone stood still, wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. The girl didn't answer she just stared at Sunny with the same angry look.

"She doesn't understand English," said Susan trying to calm the atmosphere down.

"Really…? Amazing I wonder why I didn't know that!" she said to the girl. "What the hell are you doing here?" The atmosphere in the house was currently very uncomfortable. There was dead silent as the two girls stared at each other. The others didn't dare to speak or even moved, scared that they might make things worse. Finally the girl broke the smile with a sigh.

"Is this how you greet people in Australia? Geez, this place has a bad influence on you. We haven't seen each other in years and this is how you greet me. No "hi, how are you?" or "long time no see". I'm offended," she said calmly.

Everyone stared at the girl who they thought couldn't speak English, but now was speaking eloquent English. Karl broke the silent this time.

"What is going on here?" he asked the girl.

"Sorry, forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Hannah. Hannah Lee, I'm Sunny's little Sister."

***End of Chapter 1***

**Korean Glossary (according to Google translation): **

아파: Ouch

그래, 난 써니의 친구입니다: Yes, I am Sunny's friend

안녱하세요: Hello/ How are you?

**Chapter 2 will be out next week! (25/01/10)**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is Hannah?

**Hannah's Neighbours ~ Lee Sisters**

_Hey there everyone, well here is the second chapter. First chapter not that popular but i am still going to continue this story! Hope it gets more popular! Thank You Laurenx26x_ for you wonderful review!

_Thanks, _

_JeniiBAR_

**I DO NOT OWN "NEIGHBOURS"! I only own this story's plot and the character Hannah Lee!**

**Chapter 2: Who is Hannah?**

**~Previously~**

"What is going on here?" Karl asked the girl.

"Sorry, forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Hannah. Hannah Lee, I'm Sunny's little Sister."

**~Kennedy's Home~**

"What? This is your sister," Donna asked Sunny. She then went silent when realising that Sunny was still quite angry. "I'm going to leave now." She turned around to kiss Ringo Goodbye and left the house.

"I think that the both of you need to talk so we'll leave you alone," Susan said as she pushed Ringo, Zeke and Karl out of the house. Now left was Hannah and Sunny. All they did was stand there, starring at each other. Finally Sunny broke the silent.

"Well, everyone has left. Spill, what are you doing here?" she asked Hannah. Hannah just gave a small smile and walked to the couch. She made herself comfortable and patted on the seat next to her, signalling for Sunny to join her.

"Ah…you haven't changed at all," she replied calmly again. Sunny walked over and sat on the coffee table so that they are facing each other. "Well, every since I moved to Vietnam we haven't met each other. So I decided to go back to Korea but apparently you're in Australia so I flew here to visit you."

- "Visit me? You don't visit me. You don't miss me, and you wouldn't get on a plane just to see me."

- "Geez, we haven't met in like 2 years…"

- "4 years"

-"Whatever, we haven't met in a long time and this is how you treat me. Ok, so I'm the last person you want to meet after that incident, but I'm here to mend things. I want to get to know my sister."

Sunny just gave a smile and started to shake her head. She couldn't believe herself, how could her sister be here. "Whatever, keep up with your charade. I don't believe you." She then stormed out of the house leaving Hannah on the couch.

**~On Ramsay Street~ **

"Sunny! Sunny!" Shouted Zeke when he saw Sunny storming out of the house. However she ignored him, and kept walking. Zeke ran and grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking away. "What wrong?"

"Everything, I can't believe she's here." She replied, tears started to form in her eyes. "You don't understand, she said she's here to visit me but she's only here to destroy my life. What am I going to do?" Zeke comforted her with a hug.

Declan and Kate saw Sunny crying and went up to ask Zeke what happened, but Ringo and Donna stopped them. Ringo explained what has happened and about Sunny's sister.

**~Harold's Store~**

Donna, Zeke, Ringo, Declan, Kate and Sunny were sitting at Harold's Store; each with a half-empty cup of milk shake except for Sunny's whose is still full. Donna and Ringo exchanged look with Kate and Declan. Zeke had his left arm over Sunny's shoulders; he too was exchanging looks with the others. Donna decided to break the awkward silent.

"Um…your sister has really good fashion sense," Kate, Declan, Ringo and Zeke gave her the what-are-you-doing look. Donna shrugged and continued to make conversation. "So…what's your sister like?" Sunny looked up at Donna, and then to the others.

"Well, as you notice. Hannah and I aren't the best of friends. She's always getting the attention from everyone around her. I guess you can call her popular." Sunny started to explain to her friends. "Donna, you remember me telling you about the video-camera kiss incident?"

"Yes, you told me before the play," Donna replied.

"Well, the master mind behind it was my sister. She's always staying out late, and getting into troubles. 4 years ago, my parents sent her over to Vietnam to stay with my dad's parents. We haven't seen each other since then. My sister is not human, she doesn't care about other people's feeling, and she plays pranks that would get her in all sorts of troubles. She doesn't respect anybody."

"What?! She didn't seem like that," said Ringo. He remembered to the morning where Hannah fell over due to her clumsiness. Then it struck him that the Kennedy's and him were part of her first prank. "So when she pretended to not understand English….?"

"Yup!" she replied. "You guys have to promise me to be careful around her." The 6 teenagers sat there in silent, thinking about what they just heard and said. Hannah was definitely someone who can be judge from her appearance.

**~Kennedy's House~**

Hannah was gathering her things when the door opened, Susan and Karl walked in. They both stared at Hannah, who looked like she just finished crying. They both went to sit next to Hannah on the couch.

"Are you ok? Where are you planning on staying? What are you doing here?" Karl asked all at once. Hannah stopped what she was doing and wiped her face with her hands.

"Yeah I'm fine. Actually used to it," she let out a weak laugh. "As you saw, we sisters are the best of friends. I came all the way here to hope that maybe we could start acting like a normal family. I guess it failed…Don't worry, when I finish here I'll go and book a hotel. I hope I have enough money to last" She gave a smile to assure Karl and Susan that she'll be ok.

Karl and Susan exchanged looks; Susan pulled Karl to the kitchen and started to have a whispering conversation. They talked for a while and have come up with a decision. They both turned to face Hannah.

"Since you are here to mend your relationship with your sister, I think it would be best if you stayed here. There is an empty guest room you could stay in. we hope that the both of you can start acting like sisters." Susan explained to Hannah.

"Really, Thank You! Thank You!" She ran over to Susan and gave her a hug. Susan and Karl showed her to the guest room and left her along to unpack her bags. Hannah dropped her bags on the floor and flopped onto her bed.

"I'm getting better at this, I should just become an actress." She let out an evil chuckle and started to unpack her bags. She pulled out a family photo from her bag and looked at it. "Sunny, Sunny, Sunny! I'm going to crush you this time. Just you wait!"

***End of Chapter***

**Hannah Profile**

**Name:** Hannah Lee

**Date of birth: **30/11/1993 (16 years old)

**Nationality:** Korean/Vietnamese

**Spoken language:** Korean, Vietnamese and English

**Occupation:** Year 11 student

**Appearance: **She has brown hair that just passes her shoulders, tall, tanned skin, brown eyes, small nose and ears and round face. Her signature appearance is shorts, sleeveless shirt, scarf, shades and earphone/headphone.

**Skill: **Can manipulate people, control her emotions and is very persuasive. Her acting skills are very good, which tends to help her with her schemes.

**Relations:** Her relation with her sister isn't very good. They tend to fight and argue a lot. Her relationship with her parents isn't that good either. Due to her troublemaking side, they both gave up caring for her. She is very popular with people around her, especially the guys.


End file.
